Unknowing
by kuramasflame
Summary: Moving to a new town with his father in order to avoid getting killed like his mother was not Kurt's idea now he has to face more then your average high schoolers drama...because he is no average high schooler.


_A/N: Hey guys so it's been a while since I've written anything on here, I've just been so busy, namely going living in Florida and working for Disney World (not as amazing as it sounds) one good thing that came out of it is that I meet some of the most amazing people and made some great friends, but now I'm back home and I got a job…can you believe that after looking and looking 3 days after I get back I'm working for a Hotel in my town. But back to the point I'm currently in love with Glee and Kurt and Blaine (best pairing in the show hands down) so in my mind it's only natural to come up with fan fiction with them. So I hope you all like that I thought up._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt you can't be scared to go to school, yeah we just moved here but I know you'll like it here, since your mother died I've tried to do best by you and I think moving to Ohio and starting up this business might just set us into normalcy, you know how hard that is for our kind." Burt said though the solid oak door to Kurt's bedroom.<p>

The move had been hard on Kurt; well not really the moving part but the killing of his mother 3 years ago that made them flee their warm, loving family home. Kurt could still remember the night.

~Flash back~

They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door Kurt's mother, Elizabeth, went to answer the door, half way there the house went black then a loud bang and his mother screaming for Burt and for Kurt to stay back.

"Mom what's going on where are you I can't see a thing" Kurt said groping his way through the darkness then suddenly bumping into a firm young chest. Everything went so fast the room spun and Kurt was on the ground with a knife to his neck, the windows in the front of the house burst into shards as the light of the moon shown a man with others behind him with a woman in his arms and a man standing in front of him, in that moment Kurt realized that the woman was his mother and that the man holding her was what Kurt's father had told him as a child was a Hunter, their kinds enemy.

"Please, we have done nothing to you all why ambush our family like this?" Kurt could hear Burt say trying to find out the reason for this attack was.

"Done nothing that's funny, to us your mere existence is an offence to us, but if you must know we are training a new one and your family just happened to be the unlucky bastards" the man holding his mother said in a deep voice.

Kurt then looked up to what he guessed had to be the "new one" they were talking about Kurt could tell he didn't really know what to do, in his mind he must have been taught it but never enforced it in real life, his hands where uncertain.

"Please, I didn't do anything why do you want to kill me" Kurt said with his voice trembling in fear with the sweet angel tone, he heard the sound of the teen's breath above him rush into him with a gasps.

"Don't let your guard down, that is one of their disgusting tricks they will use on us, don't let them know your weak!" the man holding his mother yelled at the young man.

"but father they haven't done anything and he…it's just…." The knife from Kurt's neck dropped to the ground as the teen got off him.

"What are you doing! Kill him!" the man shouted in rage

"No father I won't this is an unwarranted attack on a family that has done nothing" the young man said in a velvet voice that would otherwise make Kurt's knees go weak.

"You're so useless!" the man said as he plunged the sharp object into his mother.

"NOOOOOO!" Burt screamed and ran at the men

"MOM!" Kurt yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched his mother's body turn into nothing but dust, he was about to join his father in his rage but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him out the back door.

"Let me go, He killed my mother, I'll kill him I swear it!" Kurt yelled as the young man push him against a tree trunk.

"Will you be quite for just a second and listen to me? It might just save your life" the voice said Kurt couldn't see his face at all.

"Why should I listen to you, your father killed my mother just now I should rip you apart in revenge." Kurt said as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks, what was he to do now his mother was the only one that truly accepted him for what he was, his father did too but like all grown men it was hard to come to terms with having a gay son. Burt may but unarticulated about it all but he loved his son no matter what he was.

"Listen, I am truly sorry with all my heart and soul, I never ever wanted to do this but my father is crazy he thinks that doing this will make me a man. I'm going to let you go I'm sure your parents told you of a spot to meet them should this ever happen, I would suggest going there, I can't bring your mother back and I'm sorry for that, but I refuse to hurt someone with a voice as sweet and innocent as yours." The man said whipping a stream of tears from Kurt's cheek very tenderly, Kurt's pulse increased as the man cradled his chin and put his forehead against his, and he was so close he felt the heat of him.

"Go your father will be alright I promise you that, if I have to fight my own father to keep that promise so be it, it wouldn't be the first time." The man said pulling away from Kurt and started walking to the house.

"Why, he's your father…" Kurt stammered

"Because she was your mother…no one should see their mother die, now hurry before it's too late" he said rushing inside.

~End of Flash back~

Kurt was brought back to his thoughts as he looked at himself though is vanity mirror "I should put these away before school starts huh." Kurt told his reflection as his pointed canines went back to his normal human looking length.

….TBC….

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hoped you all liked it, yes I made Kurt a Vampire….how else would you explain how freaking cute his is I swear! But yeah I really liked writing this, can't wait to see where this story takes me and you guys._


End file.
